


Friends and Lovers: artwork (cover)

by DorothyOz



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for my story "Friends and Lovers".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Lovers: artwork (cover)

This is the cover for my story **"Friends and Lovers":**

[](http://s48.photobucket.com/user/1939dorothy/media/ea407aad-0494-4563-b8fb-edcef31ea3e4_zpsjmtprph8.jpg.html)


End file.
